


Falling is like this

by pl2363



Series: Entanglements [2]
Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Love, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Size Difference, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Transformer Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5712643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pl2363/pseuds/pl2363
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First Aid and Trailbreaker's relationship is new and wonderful. First Aid wants to show how he feels, but isn't quite sure how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling is like this

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic written as a present for Wicked3659 that meshes with our long-standing RP. This was a pairing that sort of came out of nowhere that we both adore playing. 
> 
> It has spoilers for the main RP that's also being posted in bits. 
> 
> Title taken from Ani DiFranco's song "Falling is like this".
> 
> 'You give me that look that's like laughing  
> with liquid in your mouth  
> like you're choosing between choking  
> and spitting it all out  
> like you're trying to fight gravity  
> on a planet that insists  
> that love is like falling  
> and falling is like this...'

Walking on air was an adept description. First Aid was the happiest he'd ever been in his life. No longer alone, with his handsome and sweet-sparked love to fill almost every thought outside his work made him feel lighter than air.

“Go through the crew files and mark who needs to come in for maintenance or upgrades,” Ratchet grumbled as he stalked past First Aid at his work station in medbay. “May as well get that stuff taken care of while things are quiet with the ‘cons.”

First Aid frowned a little behind his mask. Between everything else going on, he'd hoped the moment of quiet would mean more time off to spend with his new love, Trailbreaker. But Ratchet was right. A lot of mechs were in dire need of medical care that had been put off.

Turning in his seat, he started to cull through the files on his computer console. Ironhide needed his fuel conversion tank replaced. That was a messy affair to be dealt with but could help reduce his fuel consumption. First Aid tagged his file. Mirage apparently needed a thermal regulator looked at, and considering his currently sparked condition, it was important his body was kept in tiptop shape. First Aid flagged his file, too.

He paused when Trailbreaker’s file came up. His worried frown softened to a smile behind his mask. He opened the file to see Trailbreaker needed some of his electrical system looked at. Replacing of wires most likely due to the wetter atmosphere here on Earth. They'd actually done similar work on Hound not too long ago. He went to the first section of the file to tag it when he saw something interesting. Trailbreaker’s creation date. Quickly converting from Earth timekeeping to Cybertronian, his optics brightened. Technically, Trailbreaker’s creation day was in 2.76 Earth days.

After tagging the file, First Aid’s head swam with ideas. He should do something special for him, but what? Take him to town for one of those hand washes at the human car wash? Or maybe a little off-roading in the mountains? Both good ideas, but they’d been working more than usual, covering for the hole having Prowl out of commission created. He had no clue what to do…

“What ‘cha staring at so hard?”

First Aid jumped in his seat, whipping his head around to see Wheeljack standing right behind him. “Nothing! Uh, checking who needs to come in for maintenance, that's all!”

Wheeljack hummed and then chuckled. “That's why you're sitting here staring at a _certain_ someone’s file?”

First Aid’s face heated and he shrunk in his seat.

Slapping First Aid’s shoulder, Wheeljack warmly laughed. “He need to come in for repairs?”

“Yeah,” First Aid replied. “And, um, I just noticed his creation date.”

Wheeljack leaned in, looking at the file. “That's in just a couple Earth days.” He then looked at First Aid. “You trying to think of something to do for him?”

First Aid shrugged. “That’s what mechs in relationships do, right?”

“That would be super sweet of you,” Wheeljack replied. “What were you thinking of doing?”

“I really don't know. Our schedules have kept us mostly apart, so I don't know if an outing is possible,” First Aid replied.

“Make him a present! He’d love that,” Wheeljack replied excitedly.

“Like what?” First Aid asked. He didn't know how to make anything other than repairs. Well, he did make his special blend energon with some kick to help ward of exhaustion…

“Anything! Maybe a grappling hook addition for his front bumper, or a grenade launcher?” Wheeljack suggested.

“Um, I think that might be a little beyond my capabilities,” First Aid said, frowning behind his mask.

“I could help you,” Wheeljack offered.

“I appreciate that, but I should probably make something myself,” First Aid replied. “But thank you for the suggestions.”

Wheeljack squeezed First Aid’s shoulder. “If you change your mind, just let me know.”

“I will,” First Aid replied.

…

After his shift, First Aid stopped in the rec room for some energon. He sat down at a table and pulled out his datapad. Normally he'd sit and read a novel, but first he opened his messages. Sure enough there was one from Trailbreaker.

_“Hope your shift went well. I'm heading off to my overnight shift here shortly. We’ve been ships passing in the night lately. Can't wait to see you again. Thinking of you, TB.”_

Happily sighing, First Aid composed his reply.

_“Miss you so much. I think my processor might end up overheating from how often I think about you. I have the day after tomorrow off, so I'll stay up that night and wait for you to get off your shift. Did you know Earth birds begin tweeting around 3:30am? Humans say they're trying to sing to make the sun come up. Maybe we can go to the Ark’s roof and listen to them. It might be nice. If you wanted… Anyway. Miss you, FA.”_

He stared at his reply for a moment, then clicked send. Picking up his energon he retracted his mask and took a sip. It was then he noticed Mirage enter the rec room with Hound on his heels, carrying his energon treat making machine. They walked over to the dispenser, and Hound set it on the counter. Mirage then poured several glasses of energon into the tank part.

It was movie night, and they were filling up his treat making device before taking it to the lounge. First Aid sadly frowned. If Trailbreaker wasn't on shift, they'd have likely attended.

Then, as he gazed at the machine, two thoughts collided into one. The only thing he knew how to “make” was his special energon blend. What if he made special blend treats? That would make a perfect gift!

Except that he didn't have his own treat machine and he didn't know how to make solidified energon out of the usual liquid form it came in without something like that machine. He sagged in his seat. It was a good idea, but not feasible. Well, unless he asked to borrow it?

He snapped his mask shut, and grabbed his datapad and energon before dashing after Mirage and Hound. The pair had wandered out of the rec room and partway down the hall by the time First Aid caught up to them.

“Hey, um, Mirage?” First Aid called out.

Mirage glanced back at First Aid and smiled. “Coming to movie night?”

“No. I, ah–” First Aid glanced at the treat making machine. “I was wondering if maybe after movie night, maybe, I mean, only if it's okay, and only if you helped me–”

“Don't mean to be rude, but could you get to the point? This thing is a lot heavier with energon in it,” Hound said with a slight grimace.

“Oh! I'm sorry! Nevermind.” First Aid’s confidence quickly disappeared and he turned to flee down the hallway away from the pair. He felt stupid for even trying to ask. What made him think he should? Before he knew it, he was fumbling with his datapad and energon while keying in his code to his quarters. Once safely inside he mentally cursed himself. He hated how skittish he felt around pretty much everyone on this base aside from Trailbreaker.

Sighing, he plopped down on his berth. A blue light flashed on his datapad, indicating he had a new message. He set his energon on the berth side table, then opened up his messages.

_“Listening to the birds sounds wonderful. I'd love to do that. If only we could speed up time to the day after tomorrow. I look forward to it, though. I miss you, too. Thinking of you, TB.”_

First Aid smiled behind his mask, fingers brushing over the words on the screen. He loved this mech so much, he was sure his spark might burst sometimes. Maybe he could try asking again tomorrow about the treat maker. Or look up some recipes on Teletraan one if no one else was busy using it.

He flopped back on his berth, smile widening as he gazed up at the pretty twinkle lights strung across the wall. The berth felt almost empty without Trailbreaker in it. He curled up on his side, and sighed.

“I wish I could speed up time, too,” he quietly murmured to himself.

…

First Aid woke early, and made his way to Teletraan’s computer interface for the database. No one else was using it, and he excitedly sat down. He did several searches for energon treat recipes, but they all seemed complicated or required equipment he didn't have. His good idea looked like an impossibility.

“First Aid?”

Turning in his seat, First Aid was surprised to see Mirage in the doorway. “Oh, hey. Did you need the console? I'm pretty much done.”

“No.” Mirage sauntered over, gazing at the screen.

First Aid began to tap the controls to clear his search when Mirage placed a hand over his to stop him.

“You wanted to borrow my treat making machine? Why didn't you just ask?” Mirage canted his head at First Aid.

“I tried, but then I-I dunno. I get nervous around mechs in general and even more when I'm asking something.” First Aid frowned behind his mask.

Mirage smirked a little as he removed his hand and placed it on his hip. “May I ask why the sudden interest in energon treat making?”

“Um, well, I thought it might make a nice gift. You know, for _someone_ …” First Aid fingered the console buttons.

“For _Trailbreaker_ perhaps?” Mirage asked in a knowing tone.

First Aid glanced up at him. “I wanted to make him a nice gift.”

Mirage’s haughty expression swiftly shifted to excitement. “The treats my machine makes are decent, but if you want to make decadent treats as a gift, you're be best off making them traditionally.”

“The directions I found were so complicated, and I'd need a mould and tools,” First Aid replied, glancing at the screen.

“You're in luck. I know how to make them and I have all the tools,” Mirage replied. “We just need to procure some high-grade energon.”

He was surprised Mirage wanted to help, but also really grateful. “I was kinda hoping to use this special blend medical-grade energon that gives a boost,” First Aid replied.

“That's sounds good, too. Let's make treats with both.” Mirage smiled brightly. “We can go down to the cargo area and set up my tools there.”

“I have to get to my shift,” First Aid replied.

“We can meet after. How does that work for you?” Mirage asked.

“Wow, um, sure! This is so nice of you. I don't know how to repay you,” First Aid replied.

“Don't be silly. I'll see you later in cargo,” Mirage replied.

“Okay!” First Aid had no idea other mechs would like him enough to be friendly. He felt like having Trailbreaker in his life was almost a fluke, but here he was sort of friends with the twins, and now Mirage was being nice to him, too. It felt nice to be accepted.

…

Eager to get off shift, First Aid quickly cleaned up the main medbay’s intake berths. They’d dealt with some minor injuries and assessed Ironhide’s tank for the upcoming replacement. He wanted to be sure he was done by the time his shift ended so he could head down to the cargo area to meet Mirage on time. Once he was done, he poked his head in Ratchet’s office.

“Medbay is spotless. Is it okay for me to go?” First Aid asked.

“You got a hot date?” Ratchet teased.

Face heating, First Aid fervently shook his head. “I’m supposed to be meeting someone, though.”

Ratchet chuckled. “You’re free to go.”

First Aid quickly grabbed several cubes of his special blend energon in his arms and left medbay. He took the stairs down the cargo area, and found Mirage was already set up on a table. “Hey.”

“Hello, my young medic friend,” Mirage replied with a smile.

“Whoa, look at your moulds. They’re so nice!” First Aid set his cubes down, and picked up one of three moulds, which had six swirled shapes that looked kind of like those puffs of whip cream he’d seen the humans put on their treats.

“I also brought a bottle of a high-grade we’ll use,” Mirage said, touching the top of an ornate glass vessel. Mirage was from a very different world than First Aid. “So, shall we get started?”

First Aid nodded excitedly.

“First, we need to process the energon to a gel form.” Mirage moved over to a small cube-shaped object. He opened the top and poured about half his high-grade into it. “This device will distill the energon further.” He had it plugged into a wall outlet and pressed a button on the front of it. It made a soft whirr and vibrated slightly.

“So, this is like how we distill for the medical grade energon? Removing impurities?” First Aid asked.

“Similar, yes. But this removes the parts of the energon that are liquid, leaving only the thickened the energon behind. It makes the resulting gel very potent,” Mirage replied.

“These are different than the ones from the machine you bring to movie night?” First Aid asked.

“Oh yes. These will be very decadent. You eat them one at a time slowly savoring it,” Mirage replied.

This was even fancier than First Aid imagined. The small cube beeped, and Mirage pulled out the bottom tray, revealing a layer of gelled energon. Tapping the top, Mirage hummed approvingly. “For ancient equipment, it still works perfectly.”

“Did you make a lot of treats as a noble?” First Aid asked.

Mirage scoffed and laughed. “No. Such an activity was beneath my social standing. I actually learned how to do this from an old comrade shortly after joining the Autobots. He was very much into keeping these sorts of cultural traditions alive.”

First Aid smiled a little behind his mask, finding Mirage a lot more interesting than he expected.

“Hand me one of the moulds?” Mirage pointed.

First Aid picked up a mould with various shapes that mimicked Cybertronian crystals and handed it to Mirage. “This good?”

“Perfect. One of my very favorite moulds.” Mirage picked up a flat ended skinny spatula, and scooped the gel out of the tray and pressed it into each mould opening, filling them up. “Now that these are filled, we have to process them again for a short time to help them solidify just a bit more.” He set the filled mould into the tray and slid it back into the cube-shaped machine, setting the timer for only a minute or so. It beeped again, and Mirage pulled out the tray and took the mould out, turning it over and letting the gelled energon treats fall onto a large platter.

“Wow, look at how perfect they look!” First Aid leaned down, marveling at them.

Mirage chuckled. “How about we make some with the energon you brought?”

First Aid practically bounced. “Alright!”

…

Mirage had insisted on helping First Aid put together an appropriate looking treat box. Holding the small, ornately decorated container in his hands, First Aid made his way to the roof of the Ark to meet Trailbreaker. He walked over to the edge and sat down, looking up at the dark night sky and all the stars glittering overhead. He hadn’t seen Trailbreaker in almost four days now, and he missed him so much his spark practically ached.

He heard footsteps and turned to see Trailbreaker crossing the roof in his direction.

“Hey there,” Trailbreaker said as he lowered himself to sit.

“Hey there, yourself,” First Aid replied. His spark was practically flip-flopping inside its chamber with excitement.

Trailbreaker leaned in and kissed his closed mask. “Missed you.”

“Missed you, too.” First Aid let his mask retract, revealing his nervous smile. He hugged the container to his middle, then tipped his head up to initiate a proper kiss. Trailbreaker returned it, their lips meeting. Four days of no contact lead to a deep kiss in a matter of seconds, and First Aid melted where he sat as their glossae twinned between their linked mouths. He adored this mech with every micrometer of his being.

As the kiss broke, Trailbreaker warmly smiled. “Thanks for staying up like this to meet me.”

“I wouldn’t miss a chance to see you,” First Aid replied.

Trailbreaker glanced at the container in First Aid’s grasp. “What’s that?”

“Huh?” First Aid stared adoringly at Trailbreaker, too happy to see him to think clearly.

“This,” Trailbreaker replied, chuckling as he tapped the container’s top.

“Oh! This.” First Aid held it up. “I was, ah, well, Ratchet had me going through medical records to see who needed what maintenance, and your file was in there and I noticed that today is your creation day, and I wanted to do something nice for you, like maybe go off-roading or get a hand wash at the human car wash, but since our schedules haven’t been lining up as much lately I couldn’t do that.” First Aid then offered the box to Trailbreaker. “So I made these for you. With a lot of help from Mirage. I hope you like them.”

“Mirage?” Trailbreaker took the box, and lifted the lid, revealing the assortment of energon treats inside. They glowed slightly, looking pretty in the darkness. “These are gelled energon treats?”

“Yeah. The ones shaped like crystals are high-grade. Mirage let me take some of his. And the ones that are cubes with the circles indented all over them are made from my special blend energon to help fight off exhaustion. Mirage said these are super potent, so just have one or two.” First Aid wrung his hands in his lap. “I hope you like them.”

“This is incredible,” Trailbreaker replied. “I’ve never had anyone do something like this for me…”

First Aid wasn’t quite sure what to make of the response. Trailbreaker looked shocked, or upset?

Setting the container down on his opposite side, Trailbreaker pulled First Aid into his arms in a plate-crushing hug. “Thank you,” he said into First Aid’s audio, followed by a nuzzle.

Melting into the embrace, First Aid smiled as his spark contentedly pulsed. “Glad you like the present.”

“I _love_ it,” Trailbreaker replied.

First Aid grinned. “We should each try one.”

Trailbreaker loosened his grasp and nodded, picking up the container and placing it on his lap. “We definitely should.”

First Aid snuggled up against Trailbreaker’s side.

Picking up one of the crystal ones, Trailbreaker pressed it to First Aid’s lips. Surprised, but also loving how romantic it was, he opened his mouth letting Trailbreaker set it on his glossa. Letting it melt in his mouth, First Aid hummed. “Really good!” he half-mumbled with his mouth full.

First Aid then picked up a crystal one and mirrored Trailbreaker, pressing it to his lips then placing it on his glossa.

Trailbreaker hugged First Aid to his side and murmured his approval as he let the treat melt in his mouth. Once he’d swallowed the treat, he leaned down and kissed First Aid’s helm. “You are amazing. I’m so lucky to have you in my life.”

First Aid beamed in response. He wanted to tell Trailbreaker how much he loved him, but held back those powerful words. Maybe one day he’d find the courage to tell him, but not quite yet. “Happy creation day.”

Trailbreaker smiled. “This is the best creation day I’ve ever had. Thank you.”

 


End file.
